Finding The truth
by Princess Ayame-aka AaS
Summary: Malon father reveals a dark secret about her real parents and now Malon wants to find them. R&R Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

What gave me the idea for this story? To be honest…it was Malon's hair color. Just about anything can give me an idea. Enjoy.

**_All-purpose Disclaimer_**- Zelda and all related material belong to… some company…but not me. Sorry

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Finding the truth**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**By: Princess Ayame**_

_The night was fiery and dark. Rain poured hard and the lightening lit up the sky. Thunder roared and the wind howled across Hyrule as a dark figure ran across, trying to escape the shadows of soldiers following it. Faster and faster it ran splashing puddles and trembling bushes. The soldiers yelled with torches and eyes of hatred. Carrying weapons only meant to kill. The figure whose legs could hardly go any further stumbled upon a ranch. Trying to save whatever s he was hiding; s he dropped it there and begin to run further into the darkness…_

Malon was exhausted from working so hard. It was always a daily thing doing her farm duties. Sometimes it was pleasant. It constantly supplied her with plenty of time to think about different things. But subsequently it could sometimes be strenuous. Particularly when one of the animals decides not to cooperate. Nevertheless, at the end of the day she would always have some thing to look forward to: Link and his stories. It was eccentric having a friend who was the hero of time. He would appear every night or two and tell some of the most fascinating stories. Most of them were about going to unusual temples and discovering whom the sages was. Infrequently, others were about traveling back seven years to pick up a special item. To her, they some times never made sense but she always believed him. Now Malon waited patiently for her hero to return with a new unbelievable tale.

_As the figure ran across the night, there was another figurer demanding to save her. He rode his stallion across Hyrule following her and the angry soldiers. He had to prevent them from hurting her. But before he could even catch up to her, there was another cluster of soldiers who trapped him. They attacked his mare and brought him down to the ground binding him with chains. He tried to fight back but it only became a struggle. The soldiers dragged him to cell were he will be in bondage till death. As they took him to his doom, it was only a matter of time until he heard a woman scream in agony. He now knew the loved one he tried to protect was now lifeless…_

"Remember when I told I went back into time to the well?"

"Yeah"

"Well I had to come back and complete the shadow temple."

Link went on and on about his adventures in the shadow temple. Malon always seemed to find it anomalous that there was a lens that could reveal hidden things to you that the average eye couldn't perceive. But of course Link showed it to her proving to her its existence. Some events about the shadow temple terrified her. Like always being in the dark or spine-chilling shadows creatures trying to captivate you without notice. There were several things that were similar to the other temples like battling Stalfoes and getting trapped in rooms. No matter what happen the stories always seemed interesting.

"Bet you can't guess who the sage was?" Link asked.

"Impa?" Malon answered.

"How did you know?"

"The sage always seems to be somebody who is important to you and besides you told that sheik told you before you even entered the temple"

"Are you a sage?"

"Sorry Link, but thankfully I'm not. At least I don't think so. How's Kakariko?"

"Fine. They act as if nothing happen. I mean there village caught on fire and they act like it was just another ordinary day."

"Figures I always found those people weird"

"Me too. Especially that couple that always dances together. Well anyways I got to go to my next destination"

"Where to?"

"Navi's been saying something about the dessert. You know the same place Ganondorf was born. So I guess I'll go check that place out."

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"I've been sleeping for seven years straight. I'll see you later"

"Okay then bye" and with that Link mounted Epona and went towards the desert and Malon went indoors to tell her father about story Link told her.

Thunder bellowed scaring Talon wide-awake. As he stood there now upset about the thunder ruining his slumber, he couldn't help but to hear some thing crying. It sounded different from an animal cry but it didn't sound like Ingo. What else could it be? There was no other creature on the ranch.

"Talon come quick" Ingo called, "I found something".

Talon ran hastily down stairs into the heavy rainfall to see what Ingo had discovered. As he entered the pouring rain he saw Ingo grasping some thing in his arms.

"It's a baby," Ingo said.

"Bring it inside" Talon said holding the door open for him. He then gazed around to see if there was any trace of a person or something that could have possible left it there, but their was nothing. All he heard was soldiers marching. Talon thought to himself, what were soldiers doing at this time of night? There was no wars or anything going on. With that on his mind he went inside to observe the newly discovered baby.

"She's Gerudo" Ingo said as Talon walked in, "her name is Malon. It's written on her blanket."

"I wonder what she's doing here?" Talon said.

"Should we take her back to the Gerudo's Fortress"

"Yes first thing in the morning."

Malon went to enlighten her father about Link's journey throughout the Shadow Temple. He liked hearing scary stories and this was definitely one of the scariest stories she had ever heard. However, soon after she tells him what happen she was going to bed. Today was a long day and she wanted to get plenty of sleep for the next. She found her father, as usual, playing with cuccos. It was a weird hobby he had.

"Hey, dad Link told me another story about a temple. This one you might like, it's pretty spooky" Malon said as she watch her dad play with his cuccos.

"Which one?" Talon asked.

"The Shadow Temple"

"Sounds scary, my parents use to tell me stories about the temple. But before you start can you go upstairs and get my birdseeds? Their in my bedroom"

"Okay"

Malon went up stairs to the bedroom her father slept in. She hardly ever went into her father's bedroom. This was probably the first time in like forever. While she entered the room it came to her that her father never really told her exactly where the bird food was. She didn't bother to ask though; it was a good opportunity to explore his room. She knew it was bad to invade other people's property but she was just too curious. She observed her father's room. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Just like any other room there was pictures on the dresser, a bed of course, and a closet. What was weird though was that he had an extent number of cucco portraits. Ignoring that Malon caught site of the bird food lying in a corner next to the closet. As she went to get she notice a cloth on the floor next to the closet. Once again curiousity struck her and she picked it up. She notice it was a Gerudo cloth…with her name on it! That was strange Malon thought to her self, nobody has ever been to the Gerudo Valley at least nobody from the ranch. She ran down stairs wanting to know about the material.

"Hey dad you told me you've never been to Gerudo Valley because you needed a membership card or something like that, right?"

"Right"

"Then what's this" Malon said pulling out the cloth.

"It's…I…you might want to sit down"

Heart broken and devastated laid the Gerudo who had everything taken away from him. He couldn't bare it no longer. He would get revenge. Too much hatred and lost for him not to. With that he observe the area he was in. He took advantage of there being one guard and cracked his neck in an instant. He then took the key, unlock the cell and made his escape. He then notice the king of Hyrule walking down one of the hallways. As the king realized who he was, he tried to call for his guards but was too slow to act because of the Gerudo's quick movements .The knocked out king laid there as the Gerudo continued his escape. Avoiding guards and killing whoever got in his way he made his way outside the castle area. He pushed his way through the market and made his way through Hyrule field towards the desert.

10 years later

"Your majesty, some body is here to see you," announced a royal servant.

"Well who is it?" the king asked.

"A Gerudo male sir?"

"Bring him in"

The tall dark armored Gerudo walked in. He bowed down to the king showing respect to the him. Impress by the etiquette the Gerudo had, he order him to rise and state his business.

"I pledge my allegiance to you your majesty" the Gerudo said with a slight bow.

"For what reason?" The king question curiously.

"Hyrule has many enemies, with my good leadership skills and tactics on the battle field, I can lead Hyrule to many victories."

"I see. Well you've been granted the position. By the way have we've met before, you look very familiar"

"I'm sure we may have bumped in to each other in the past"

"Indeed, may I ask what your name is?"

"Ganondorf"

And we end this chapter. I'm trying to increase my vocabulary. It was advise my peers and family who have read my story. For all you confused people the italics is the past and the somewhat bold is the present.

R&R please. Good or bad it doesn't matter advice is always good.


	2. Chapter 2

**_All-Purpose disclaimer:_** Zelda and all related material belongs to Nintendo…for now…

* * *

_**Finding The Truth**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**_By: Princess Ayame_**

Everyday when Malon woke up she did her normal routine: Eat, wash, chores. It was her everyday thing. But it's not everyday you just find out your life has been a lie; that your not the person you thought you were; that the family your with isn't at all your family (at least not by blood); that instead of being "Malon of Lon Lon Ranch" your actually "Malon of the Gerudo". It was funny, thinking of her self as a Gerudo. They were like trained warriors, as to she, a farm girl. There was one question Malon did think about, how would life be if she were never brought to the ranch? Would she have met Talon? Indigo? Or even Link? Link is one of her closes friends and the thought of never knowing him was a little hard to believe.

Malon continued her chores. Thinking about her that cloth and being a Gerudo seemed to make the time fly. Before she knew it, the moon took its place in the sky. Finishing her chores, Malon put the last horse in its stable and walked outside of the ranch and sat against the tree. There she sat and stared at the moon. She knew it wasn't safe to be out in Hyrule's field alone at night, but she knew Link would probably appear sooner or later. However, Link seemed to be later than usual, but that was probably a good thing. She needed sometime to think to herself. She didn't know if she should hate Talon for not telling her or if she should act if nothing every happened. But she did want to learn more about her self; of her Gerudo heritage. Besides the one that has taken over Hyrule and that they have a fortress in the desert, she didn't know much about the Gerudo. Malon was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Epona galloping in with Link, but when she did finally notice, it gave her a little jump.

"Sorry did I scare ya" Link laughed demounting Epona.

"No it's fine" Malon said looking back up at the moon.

Link sat down next to her, "What are you doing out here this late, you know that it's not safe-"

"I just wanted a little time to myself," Malon said trying to be forceful with her voice

Link paused for a second, "Something bothering you?"

Malon looked at Link and smiled. "No everything's fine. So how was your little trip to the desert?"

"Well when I got tot the desert, I was an unwelcome guest to the Gerudo's Fortress, so they locked me up…"

Link continued to talk about his quest. Even though this quest took place in the Gerudo Fortress (most likely her place of origin), Malon just couldn't pay attention. She was too busy caught up in her own thoughts…

"…So then I had to go though the haunted wastelands…"

_ Since Talon, and the person he claimed to be my mother aren't my real parents, who are my real parents? Do I have any siblings? How about any other family members? If so, were they still alive? Would any of them remember me? Would any body from the whole Gerudo Fortress remember me…_

"…After I finally got to the Spirit Temple, the Sheik taught me the "Requiem of Spirit". So I went into the Spirit Temple .I then notice I couldn't do anything in the time I was in. So I did my whole go-back-seven-years routine and went back to the Spirit Temple as me seven years ago, if that made any sense, anyways I…"

_ Are all the Gerudo's evil like Ganondorf? Well, probably not, I'm not evil; but then again a Gerudo didn't raise me in the desert for the most part. But if the Gerudo's aren't like Ganondorf, what are they like? They all can't just be about being a desert warrior. What's there history…well the questions actually is what's my history…_

"…Then I watched Nabooru get captured by two witches and", Link paused and looked over at Malon who seemed to be paying him no attention whatsoever, "and you haven't listened to a word I said".

"Wha?…. Huh?…Oh sorry Link. It's just that there has been a few things on my mind"

"Mmhmm, wanna talk about it?"

Malon pulled out the Gerudo blanket. Link was surprised to see that it had her name on it, considering nobody on the ranch has ever gone to the desert. Malon explained how she came about the blanket and when her father told her the shocking truth about her origins; About how he found her wrapped in the blanket outside her door and how Indigo pointed out that she was Gerudo. She also told Link the few thoughts and questions that were on her mind the entire day.

"Wow" Link said astonished by the news, "You're a Gerudo"

"Yeah pretty crazy, huh?"

"This kinda reminds me of the time I found out I was Hylian and not a Kokiri child. You're pretty shocked at first but later on you eventually get use to it."

"But Link there is so much I don't know about myself. I mean I haven't even been to the Gerudo Fortress before, well not since I was a baby anyway."

"Ya' know, if you really want to know more about yourself, I can take you to the Gerudo Fortress"

"Link would you really?"

"Yeah, I have a membership card and I have to go back that direction anyway. There's a secrete treasure in the Gerudo Training Grounds that I wanna get my hands on."

Malon jumped up and happily hugged Link, "Thank you so much"

"Anything for my…POE!"

A poe came floating behind Malon. Malon quickly moved out the way as it threw flaming orbs at her. Link pulled out his bow and quickly started shooting arrows at it. After a couple of hits, the poe screeched in pain and sizzled into a lower purple-ish form. Link took out a bottle and scooped the poe in.

"I know a crazy guy who would pay a lot of rupees for these. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Should have known one of those would show up sooner or later"

"Malon! Malon!" Talon called from a distance.

"You'd better get going before you old man gets worried and another one of these things shows up".

"You right" Malon said. "G' night"

"Nighty night to you too" Link said as he mounted Epona.

Malon continued to go up to the ranch. "Oh and Link"

Link turned and look at Malon.

"Thanks again"

"Anytime" Link said before taking off into the darkness toward Hyrule castle.

Malon ran towards Talon, who looked terribly worried. "Malon where have you been? I thought that you might have-"

"Can you believe it? Link is taking me too the Gerudo Fortress" Malon said as she tightly hugged Talon.

"I'm happy for you but where-"

Malon, ignoring her Talon, released the hug and rushed off into the stables. "Indigo guess what?"

Talon stood there. He was happy Malon was going to the Gerudo Fortress. He could only imagine the thoughts going through her head after he told her the truth about her past. But at least he didn't have to worry about her getting hurt. He knew he could trust Link to protect her from any sort of danger they might encounter. But he was worried, that after Malon found out more about herself she would want to stay with the Gerudo's forever; he was worried that he might lose his daughter…

* * *

I know it's been FOREVER since I updated. But since it's the summer I have a lot of free time on my hands. Thanks for reading…review please! 


End file.
